robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Door Haunted Glitch
Weird 11/10/2016 The start Yesterday my friend told me about an door glitch in ROBLOX, that you could pass doors even if you didn't own a gamepass. My friend told other people too, so much people abused it in alot of games. I was soo bored so I decided to play Murder Mystery, after 5 rounds I decided to quit and search for another game. I found a game named "Prison Hall" game after scrolling down alot of pages of the Popular category, it had 12 players playing, I clicked it and thought "Hmm, is this game recent?". I scrolled down and saw it was created two days before 11/10/2016, I a little bored decided to play. I got in a server and there was two teams "Guards" and "Prisoners" the guards had an tazer, an free modeled poorly made gun, arrest tool(you just clicked in the player and he teleported to one cell) the prisoners only had a fists tool it made around 4-6 damage. I saw an corner perfect for doing the glitch, I did the glitch and got into the guards room. The room had an pistol you could click to take, an tazer that same as pistol you could click to take, except for the arrest tool. I then took the pistol and the tazer, then a guard saw me and tried to taze me luckily he missed, then I had time to taze him and shot him to death. He spawned normal, nothing weird. This time he tazed me and arrested me. After 25 or more minutes playing this game, I got bored and left. I then played other games on Roblox. when it got night I had to sleep. 11/10/2016 Warning message and a mistake I woke up at 8:47 AM and had vacantion so I was excited to play roblox, I logged into my account and I got a message from my friend PaperMan9090 on Roblox that warned me to not abuse the door glitch on the prison hall game. I replied to him saying it's just a myth and they were not IP banned. I was bored and was gonna play a recent game and I saw the game got updated it was like "UPDATE Prison Hall" it was updated today but was early than when I woke up. It had 22 players or more playing. I decided to play he added more guns to the game, and he added some weird dots on the walls between roof, he added bathrooms, I didn't knew why. I abused the door glitch to get the newest gun that was an machine gun. I abused alot and it was fun killing the cops and sometimes some prisoners. Later I got bored and forumed a bit on Off Topic subforum till night. Then I had to sleep. 11/12/2016 The creator's message and something weird I got a new message, and out of curiousity I checked it. It was the same creator of the game "Prison Hall" the title of the message was "STOP IT!" the mssage was "STOP GLITCHING IN MY GAME GRRRR" I replied saying "LOL I WILL NEVER STOP XD" but after clicking reply I thought "Wait, why he knows that I glitched in his game?". That sounded creepy. But I just ignored and got into the game, I did alot of glitches, killed guards, prisoners, same as yesterday. But I noticed something weird in the bathroom. I thought it was an update then I checked, it was the date of the last update. I thought it was an glitch then I as prisoner walked into it and in the game said "Wow, what is that?" No one replied to me. The entire server was silenced. I thinked "Hmm, maybe it's just a glitch, a time it disappear.". I bored put on youtube and then I watched some roblox videos and myths. I saw a video by an youtuber with more than 1000 subscribers, the title was "NEVER door glitch at Prison Hall", I curious clicked on the video. The video told that you should never abuse the glitch and that his friend abused his glitch and got IP Banned, his account was never seen again in Roblox. Plus if the owner of the place "Prison Hall" messaged you to stop glitching you should hear, and never glitch again. I then said "Ughh the owner probaly made this to scary me pretending to be someone else. After some hours of watching videos. Two days later I still abused the glitch sometimes and played other games. 11/15/2016 The return of the weird bathroom thing I then started Roblox and I played Prison Hall, the weird thing in the bathroom was back and then I walked into the bathroom(there was no male and female bathroom only one) and faced the thing it was black colored then I glitched into it. I saw something very creepy, it was scary because it had three roblox characters being tortured or even dead. And a chair and table with fire in it, the room was all black. I contacted my friend on skype and told about this room and he said "Wow, I told you about this! :(, Now you're going to be IP banned." I was very sad and then he told me he then told me about the cameras in Prison Hall and their story, the story was that an user complained about the door glitch abuse in the game then the creator got really mad and searched for a camera free model, he found one. The camera free model wasn't a common broken, poorly made free model and yes an good free model. The only mystery was why the creator could IP ban our accounts, then he sent me the picture of the camera he then said "I hope we still can talk." I was very worried about not being able to play again since IP bans don't let your computer acess the website never anymore. He told me that there was an rumor of an user that complained to the owner about door glitch abusers so the creator put an camera free model, but the free model wasn't poorly made. It was a great free model of spying, but the unknown thing is how the creator of Prison Hall could ban you then he sent the picture of the secret camera on Prison Hall. And the camera was that mysterious dot I found at the update. I replied to my friend saying "Oh, sorry for not listening to you". He sent me the youtube video that I found at 11/12/2016, My computer started lagging a bit and a Skype tab opened and it was the owner of Prison Hall and me he chatted "YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME NOW YOU WILL PAY GRRRR", the text was red. I couldn't type anything. I tried to close skype, I couldn't. I then tried to click on Roblox and the page failed to load. I opened skype back and tried to type in "Sorry" he replied "I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE SORRY, YOU WILL REGRET WHAT YOU MADE" I then saw my character on the room where the people was tortured. My computer shutdown, after 10 seconds it exploded. And fire was all over it. I had to put out the fire, I had to buy a new computer. I was traumatized and I never played Roblox again, only other games. But I still chatted with my friend in skype. Category:Weird Category:Glitches/Exploits Category: Category:Games